Jealousy
by thatonechickMR
Summary: Two years after the clue hunt, a Cahill family Reunion takes place and jealousy is on the horizon. Nothing is normal at a Cahill family reunion. Originally Happyzen's "Cahill Family Reunion"!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I have adopted this story from Happyzen. This story was originally called Cahill Family Reunion. This is the first time I've ever adopted a story so I hope I am doing this correctly but in order to understand this part of the story you would have to read the previous 3 chapters. The pairings for this story will stay the same(mostly because the only pairing I have a strong opinion on is Amy and Ian)...If you have any questions leave a review or PM me. I hope that my story is good, even though it isn't written by Happyzen. **

**Thanx! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues, the previous 3 chapters, and also some of the plotline of the future chapters(those go to Happyzen)**

**Claimer: I own a UNICORN! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the unicorn mentioned above**

Ian POV  
>So now I just sit around and wait for Jonah. I understand that he is <em>the<em> Jonah Wizard but could he drop the completely annoying gangster voice when he is with family and family only. I had thought about suggesting it to him but, knowing Jonah, he would say something along the lines of 'If you ain't doing it 24/7 you will make mistakes later in front of yo fans and I can't be makin' mistakes like dat'  
>As if on cue, the doorbell rang throughout the house. I stood up and walked over to the large door and opened it to reveal Jonah and Cora Wizard.<br>"S'up dawg?" he said. "Yo nice jeans!" he said. GRRR. Was that seriously what everyone was going to fawn over? My pant choice?  
>"Wow you really wanna impress her if your willing to give up the suit pants bro" he said.<br>"Impress who? I 'm not looking to impress anyone!" I said rather too quickly.  
>"Sure ya don't." he said and waltzed in like it was no ones buisness. "Hey guys? The wiz is here!" he shouted loudly.I heard a rush of steps. Sinead, Dan, Ned, Ted, Madison, Reagan, Amy, and Hamilton rushed down the stairs.<br>_They weren't that happy to see me_  
>"Where's my crib?" he asked.<br>"Well you will be rooming with the Dan, Hamilton, and Alan."  
>"Who dat?" he asked.<br>"You know, Amy's..." I said. I don't know why I couldn't say it. It was as if, if I said it, it would be real. And I most certainly didn't want it to be real.  
>Just Kidding! I couldn't care less!<br>Okay you saw right through me. I cared, only a little bit. But only because I think that Alan is a spy and that she is going to get hurt.  
>Not that I care if she gets hurt<br>I'm going to shut up now.

"Her what?" Jonah asked. Oops. I guess I was out a little too long.  
>"Her boyfriend" Daniel piped in. I never thought I would say this but thank you Daniel.<br>"Cool."  
>"Wait you're okay with sharing a room with him?" Hamilton asked bewildered.<br>"Yeah, that means we get to play pranks on him." He smiled simultaneously with Daniel and Hamilton. They were not innocent smiles.  
>Just then the doorbell rang again. I wasn't expecting anyone else.<br>"Did you guys invite anyone else?" I asked. Hamilton nodded, a blush creeped up his cheeks. "My girlfriend," he said. We all looked at him as if he was insane. I think Sinead even looked a little mad. Or was it jealousy? But that wasn't important. I opened the door to a beautiful girl. She was short, had long brown hair, and blue eyes.  
><em>but she is nothing compared to Amy.<em>  
>I would try and cover that up, but it is my own mind, it's not like anyone else can see. And it's the truth anyhow.<br>Sinead stormed up the stairs as Hamilton's girlfriend cme over to Hamilton and kissed him.  
><em>Huh, maybe it was jealousy.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples of the fanfiction world. More specifically, the 39 clues fandom. So, yeah... I hope this chapter is better written then the last. Thank you to those who reviewed:**

**amianfan102 and ISpyANinjaAndItsMe.**

Sinead's POV

That...That...that ditzy scumbag! How dare she just come in here and be all over Hamilton! Wait...is she?...she can't be!...

was _that_ Hamilton's girlfriend? Of course she is. What was I thinking? That Hamilton was going to go for a red-headed know-it-all like me? No. He would go for someone beautiful and athletic like her.

"Sinead," said a voice. _Amy._

"Did you know?" I asked her. I didn't specify, but I didn't need to. We knew each other like the back of our hands. She knew what I was saying. _Did you know he had a girlfriend?_

"No. I just figured it out too." she said. "But if it helps any, I think he's stupid not to go for you." I smiled. It was a fake smile, and she knew it.

"Listen to you," I said. This time my smile was completely real, "What happened to Amy Cahill. The Amy Cahill _I_ knew stuttered a lot, was unsure of herself, and most _certainly_ not ready to give out _dating_ advice."

"Well, I'm the new Amy Cahill." she said proudly and she stood up with excessive confidence and marched around the room playfully. We laughed and then her face turned a little less..._happy._

"Oh...and another thing...Laura is rooming with us." she said. Her focus suddenly turning to the ground.

"Who is..." I asked. But I was cut off by a ditzy squeal.

"Hey ROOMIES!" said Hamilton's girlfriend said.

_Anyone wanna trade fates with me? Because mine is not looking to good._

Hamilton's POV

It took all my power to _not_ follow Sinead up the stairs. It was a first for me, considering the most important thing for me ever since I _met _Laura was kissing her. But I felt a pang of guilt as I saw Sinead run up the stairs. Had I done something wrong? Again? I couldn't live through hurting Sinead again. I felt bad enough as it is, taking away two things really important to her(her brothers). When I saw Sinead leave, I felt something gnawing at me, _guilt. _But there was something else I couldn't quite place. But I shrugged it off(well tried to anyway) and went back to kissing Laura.

After Laura went up to the girl's room. I went up to the boy's room. I walked in to Evan on the phone.

"No! I'm here! I will contact you when I...gotta go" he said, looking up at me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"...uh...my...mother." he said. "Well, I'm going to go and find Amy...BYE!" and with that he ran out of the door.

_Weirdo._

Evan's POV

When everyone rushed down to meet Jonah, I stayed in the boy's room. I had some phone calls to make. I pulled out a cellphone and began to dial.

"This is 5. May I please speak to 1?" After a long conversation with 1 I saw Hamilton standing in the doorway.

_How much had he heard. By the look in his eyes, not much._

"...gotta go!" I said and hung up. I erased the call from my phone.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"...uh...my...mother." I said. _Smooth 5, smooth._ "Well, I'm going to go and find Amy...BYE!" and I made a run for the door. I ran down the hall and to the room of my "girlfriend".

"Hey." I said.

"Oh HI! You must be Evan! Amy told me about you! Too bad your not a Cahill." she said. Who was _she_ you ask? Laura. How do I know who Laura is? Wow you guys ask a lot of questions. Well I read up on all of the Cahills. Don't tell Amy though or else she'll think I'm creepy. I can't afford to lose this miss...girl. I can't afford to lose this girl. It's unhealthy.

"Hey Ames." I said. I tried to up the boyish charm.

"Hey." she sighed exasperated. It looks like Laura was annoying her and Sinead out of their minds.

"Laura, I think Hamilton wanted to talk to you," I said. Trying to get her _out_ of the room.

"OOOO! Hammy? Hammy!" She called down the halls as she scurried out of the room in her sneakers.

"Thank you Evan. I am forever in debt." Sinead said and she passed out on her bed.

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" I asked. Amy nodded vigorously and grabbed her coat. We walked outside.

Amy's POV

"Do you want to go out for a walk?" he asked. I nodded vigorously and grabbed my coat. We walked out to a nearby diner and grabbed some milkshakes**(A/N I don't know how common those are in that area but let's pretend they are at the diner.)** I got Chocolate and he got Vanilla. Simple drinks for simple people living in an anything-but simple world. It felt nice to just hang out. The Cahill family was really tense lately and this reunion suffered because of it. It was nice to release myself from all of those worries of being branch leader and just, hanging out.

"...and then he said 'for you? No charge!'" I laughed at the nerd joke.

"Where do you two think you two have been?" said a voice. We just walked into the mansion when Ian was at the door. Sheesh.

"We took a walk," said Evan. Instinctively wrapping his arm around me. Ian looked at him with disgust.

"Well, if you two may not have noticed, we Cahills can take a vacation whenever we want but Vespers don't. I suggest staying within the mansion without a companion." he said. Let me explain something to you. Ian has two completely opposite sides. One that is sweet and caring. The one I lo..._cared _for in Korea. And the snooty evil side, the side that trapped me in a cave to die in Korea. Right now the snooty side was prevailing.

"We had each other," I said. I glared at him daring to go further. Which of course he just _had_ to.

"I meant a suitable companion. One that actually has muscles on his body," he said. If I was the _old_ Amy Cahill I would have taken that and stuttered and blushed and walked away. But I wasn't her. Hence the term _old. _I was going to...

Well I _was_ going to pound Ian's face in but, seeing what I was about to do, Evan placed his hand on my shoulder, silently telling me to back off. I reluctantly walked up the stairs. That's one of the amazing things about Evan. He understands me. Unlike _someone. _Someone being Ian.

I'm don't overexert myself to be subtle.

"Sorry," I finally spoke up, "I just. He has no right. He is no better than you! His money and power go to his head."

"I get it." Evan said back, "I just didn't need you making enemies with someone that has enough power and money that he can let it go to his head. What if I'm not there one day? You don't need enemies. I can't bear to see you hurt." and the mental audience goes "AWWWWWWW". We depart to our rooms. And for the rest of the night, I'm thinking of how I got so blessed with the sweetest guy ever.

Ian's POV

I heard the door slam and the punchline of a nerdy joke from my spot in the foyer.

"Where do you two think you two have been?" I asked them. _How can she even stand to be in his presence for that long? _

"We took a walk," said Evan. He wrapped one arm around her waist protectively, as he always seemed to around me. I just gave him a look that should have given him the message and then replied,"Well, if you two may not have noticed, we Cahills can take a vacation whenever we want but Vespers don't. I suggest staying within the mansion without a companion." Not bad if I do say so myself. Maybe that will keep her from wandering the premises with him.

"We had each other," she said. _Idiot! As Dan would say: 'Duh!' _Her tone and her steely glare told me to back off, and I almost did, considering the mess up I just made, but I just couldn't let _him_ win.

"I meant a suitable companion. One that actually has muscles on his body,"

TAKE THAT ALAN!

Amy looked like she was about to kill me but Evan's arm, the one that was originally wrapped around her waist, was now on her shoulder. She stopped immediately and ran up to her room. Evan shot me a glare that could kill puppies and followed Amy upstairs.

_That was quite a glare, I didn't know he had it in him. I don't think anyone knew. Does Amy know? Probably. He _is_ her _boyfriend_. _

"You just got owned!" said a particularly annoying voice behind me. Daniel's voice to be exact. I turned around and faced him.

"So you've been eavesdropping this whole time?" I asked. I had to admit. I was pretty impressed. I used to be able to tell where he was at any location in the world because of his lack of subtlety.

"Basically. And dude, it's kinda weird stalking you who is stalking my sister." I tried to hide the light shade of pink that was overtaking my face.

"I was not stalking her! I just...was making sure she was...safe because...I..." I was cut off by a smug voice behind me.

"Admit it Ian, you love her." Natalie taunted.

"And you were eavesdropping too?" I asked.

"Naturally," she said, "How else do you think that this bozo could have made it this long." I looked at Daniel, who had a hurt look on his face. If anyone else had said that, he probably would have shaken it off.

_Did he like Natalie?_

I was going to have to keep a close eye on him.

Dan's POV

"You just got owned!" I said from behind Ian.

"So you've been eavesdropping this whole time?" He asked me. Well, actually I had been following him all day, just for fun, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Basically. And dude, it's kinda weird stalking you who is stalking my sister." I said. I was trying so hard _not_ to laugh. I think Ian actually started blushing. Fortunately I saw Natalie from the other corner, which automatically calmed me.

"I was not stalking her! I just...was making sure she was...safe because...I..." He was stuttering! The oh so great Ian was stuttering and embarrassed at the hand of an 11 year old NINJA!

"Admit it Ian, you love her." Natalie taunted. He whipped around to face his sister.

"And you were eavesdropping too?" he asked. He sounded exhausted. This was _really_ fun!

"Naturally," she said, "How else do you think that this bozo could have made it this long." Okay, that hurt. I don't know why but...okay maybe I do know why. I have an eensie teensie little miniscule crush on a cobra. But it was small so it was nothing to worry about.

Ian looked at me curiously and walked in the direction of his room.

Natalie's POV

Ian looked at Dan and waltzed away to his dormitory. Dan had a playful twinkle in his eye and he busted out laughing. I ended up laughing too. Until we were both basically crying and we couldn't hold ourselves steady anymore. We sat down on the couch for a while, silence engulfing us. But it wasn't awkward. It was nice. I found myself imagining what we would do tomorrow...

I woke up quickly and my head knocked something else.

"Ow!" I looked around I was still on the couch, not in my dormitory.

_I must have fallen asleep_

I found the clock. 3:14. So, it was still the middle of the night. Then I looked to the side and I met eyes with Daniel Cahill. We both quickly shifted to opposite sides of the couch. Me, not willing to show weakness, decided to be the first to leave.

"Well, I shall be going to a more suitable sleeping arrangement." I said. I got up off the couch and walked away. I stopped myself, and without turning around I whispered "Good night Daniel," and walked away. I thought about the position we were in, me on top of his lap, his arm on my shoulder. I still felt a tingle where his arm touched, and a lot of pain where we hit heads. Then, for a second time that night, I ran into a more pleasurable person.

"Dawg? What are you doin' at this time of night?" he asked. Even though it was dark, you could hear the worry in his voice. _Aww. He was worried!_

"I'm fine, I just..."I stopped myself from going any further. I didn't need anyone knowing about where and how I fell asleep. "I needed to pick up my sweater. I put it in the wash and I didn't want the maid to wash it because it is air dry."

"Where is it now?" he asked. He is cute and smart. Awww. He is definitely worth my time.

"Um...I set it in Ian's room. Yeah, I was just too tired to bring it all the way in my room." Suddenly I had an idea. "Actually I'm*yawn* feeling to tired to..." and with that I collapsed onto his shoulder. Thinking I was asleep, him and his oh-so-adorableness picked me up bridal style to my room.


	3. Flammable Stoves and McDonald's

**So, sorry it has been like, forever since I updated but I honestly just wasn't sure how to write it. And then I forgot I owned this story. But then runnergirl24 reminded me. But I still didn't know where to go with it. So, I trust that you will all be angry after it being approximately a year since I have updated but I will try to power through this and give you an update at least once every 2-3 weeks(don't hold it to me though). So, here is a decently long chapter. I truly am sorry. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues however I do own...**

…**...**

**I am sorry I can't finish that sentence and still be an honest person at the same time.**

Jonah's POV

So, Natalie decided to collapse in my shoulder like, bro, what is her deal? She couldn't wait two seconds to open her door until she crashed? I didn't want some chick to drool all over da Wiz so I picked her up and carried her into her room. I practically chucked her into her bed and ran out. After I closed the door, I wiped my hands all over the wall right next to me. Who knows? I could catch some of her "proper" or even some of her "kabra"

I headed in the direction I was originally going. To the refrigerator. What? Da Wiz gotta eat too.

But I saw the weirdest thing. Dan was half awake on the couch. He looked like he was thinking of something. I didn't care what though. I just wanted my bacon.

Wait, didn't Natalie come from this way? Bro... No way!

Dan saw me and got up. As he started walking I walked over to him.

"Swag bro." Dan looked at me with this face that clearly said 'I love you Jonah I am your biggest fan and by the way I am dating Natalie Kabra I love you!' or something like that.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"You and the Kabra chick! It's okay, I won't tell."

"She's not...I mean, Natalie? Eew! In fact, I'd rather date a Ewe than Natalie!" he yelled and stormed off.

He was all up in my space.

What the heck is a Ewe?

Dan's POV

So I am sitting in my own little world trying to figure out what the heck just happened. We were practically cuddling. That is just gross. _Cuddling._ That is the worst word on the planet. It even _sounds_ like a world-dominating monster. She looked so peaceful though...

Oh shut up Dan. Your a ninja! Ninjas end up with swords not...not _females._

I saw Jonah and decided to go to sleep in an actual bed. As I got up though Jonah turned toward me.

"Swag bro." He said. I looked at him with a face that clearly said ' What the heck is that supposed to mean?' That wasn't even gangster, it was kinda stupid.

"What?" I asked.

"You and the Kabra chick! It's okay, I won't tell"

"She's not..." I stopped myself. I was about to say that she wasn't just some chick but then it would be impossible to deny that I like her. Which I don't so...

"I mean, Natalie? Eew! In fact, I'd rather date a Ewe than Natalie!" I yelled. Then I headed back to my room.

…...

I can't believe I just said 'Ewe.' I am spending _way _too much time around Amy and her nerdy boyfriend.

Evans POV:

I was still trying to contact Number One. After the incident with Hamilton I wanted to be safe. Dan was sleeping on the couch and so was Natalie. Everyone else was in their beds. Suddenly I heard the floorboards creak and I quickly hid my phone under the covers and let my head hit the pillow. I closed my eyes. Yes, I am a master of disguise.

I barely opened my left eye and saw it was Dan who had entered the room so suddenly. I knew now that it wouldn't be safe to contact Number One anymore so I simply let myself sleep and wander in beautiful dreams of Vesper domination.

**Morning time!**

Amy's POV

The minute the sun shot up so did I. That is the thing about me, I always get up early in order to get Dan around for school. Unfortunately, I seem to have forgot we are on vacation so my habit didn't break. I decided to sit in bed for another 20 minutes. That's when I realized there was no point and that I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. I stood up and walked down to the kitchen. I thought I smelled food and, let me tell you, food is something I enjoy. Especially when Evan or Nellie make it.

"Hey Amy," I heard a voice from the kitchen. I did a double take. It was Ian.

"Um...hey...no offense or anything but what are you doing up? And cooking? I thought insanely rich people had personal chefs and stuff," I replied. This was so out of character for me. To be all sarcastic and tough. It felt good, like I was in power. Like I was strong.

"I do, but the food smelled so good that I came in here to take some while they were out. It tastes good. Want some?" he asked, holding out a strip of bacon. I looked at it curiously.

"You take a bite first," I said. He looked at me curiously. I gave him a look as if to say 'how else can I find out if you poisoned it?'. Well that was the intended affect. But with me not being used to ll of this 'not shy' stuff it came out as a grimace.

He took a bite of the bacon. Then he chewed and swallowed, "Honestly Amy that face is not attractive." I blushed, my face heating up. I suddenly remembered the bacon. Well, he hasn't dropped dead. I hesitantly grabbed the bacon out of his hand, waiting to see if there was a delayed reaction but, seeing as there was none, I shoved the rest of it in my mouth.

"That is disgusting. Sure I've seen worse coming from your brother but still..." he trailed off.

"Leave my brother and his insanely odd eating habits alone Ian," I said.

"Whatever."

"This bacon doesn't taste right," she said and hopped onto the counter top.

"What do you mean? Actually these are the most expensive bacon strips you can buy," he said very matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Doesn't make it any better. What matters is how it is cooked, and where it is cooked. But mostly how it is cooked. Here let me try," I said. I grabbed a couple bacon strips and put them in the pan. They sizzled. We sat in awkward silence for a while, I kept on checking the bacon but it just wouldn't cook so I turned up the stove to all the way and then added a tad bit more oil. Well, that was the original intent but I added a bit too much so the stove caught on fire.

Yeah, probably the only person in history to light a _stove _on _fire. _It is a freaking _stove_. It isn't supposed to be _flammable!_ And I just stood there like an idiot while Ian ran and grabbed a cup of water and tried to set it out, but it just kept burning. Then, the fire reached the cloth potholder sitting on the other end of the pan and the stove practically blew up. I ducked for cover behind a small island in the middle of the room and watched as Ian grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it. Of course, he has probably never in his life used one of those before, explaining why he sprayed it in his face first. When he finally got the fire out, a small crowd had gathered around the kitchen. I looked back at Ian and suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, hugging me tightly. I smiled as I let myself relax in Evan's arms.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned. Cue mental "awww".

"No, I'm fine. I'm a Cahill for Pete's sake," I smiled warmly up at him and he returned the gesture before hugging me again.

"If you are ok then I would really appreciate it if you could stop _assaulting_ my _eyes_ with all of your nerd PDA," Dan groggily stated.

I blushed and stood up.

"Anyone up for McDonald's?" Hamilton asked. I must say the look on Ian's face was beautiful after that comment.

**Ian's POV**

What in the world? Why is the _stove_ on fire? Is she really _that _bad of a chef? All you had to do was add a tad more oil and turn the heat up to medium. A whole _bottle_ of canola oil was not necessary. And what's more is she is just standing there. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with cold water, and threw it over the blaze, but to no avail. I think I remembered a fire extinguisher somewhere in the foyer so I ran and grabbed it. I then heard a pop come from the kitchen, but what really sent me sprinting was the scream that followed. When I heard her voice, something inside me just snapped as I raced into the room. I then came to a stunning realization.

I had no idea how to work a fire extinguisher.

I almost got it the first time, but it sprayed in my face.

My face covered in who knows what, I sprayed the fire out and looked around to see a large crowd of people gathered around. Most looking quite cranky as we had probably awoken them when they wished least to be disturbed.

Amy looked into my eyes for a moment, just one second, before Adam ran over to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her. Her face softened and I looked away in disgust. But then I looked back. I have no will power.

"No, I'm fine. I'm a Cahill for Pete's sake," and she smiled a smile that was very special. One filled with love and affection. One that used to be reserved for me. I felt sick as I watched them hug once more. I'm pretty sure Nellie was eyeing my reaction but I was too enticed in their embrace to notice.

I am sure he is a Vesper. He is just taking advantage of her I know it.

"If you are ok then I would really appreciate it if you could stop _assaulting_ my _eyes_ with all of your nerd PDA," Dan groggily stated. I mentally thanked him, and then scratched out my mental thanks because there is no way I would be grateful towards him, even mentally.

What was worse was she _blushed_.

"Anyone up for McDonald's?" Hamilton's voice snapped me out of wherever my mind was, but left me with a disgusted face. Then I saw Dan go down in laughter.

"Bro what happened to your face?" he was referring to my white foamy face.

"I want to show Natalie and Ian what an Egg McMuffin is so I am all for it," Sinead chuckled. I was outvoted and was probably going to end up getting dragged anyways, so I ran upstairs as to wash my face.

I heard a knock and in entered Nellie.

"What? I understand already. McDonald's will be an 'enlightening' experience for me," I sneered.

"Just letting you know that if you love her so much, you need to fight for her," Nellie said. I was caught off guard by two things. One, the fact that she had just said I was in love with Amy, and secondly that something so intelligent that it required more than a third-grade level of education just came out of her mouth and what was even crazier, she was being _responsible._

Did I really love Amy? No way. She was a _Cahill_. She was...unproper and...and to wild and free and yet so burdened with the world, with everything on her shoulders. It always caused this little crease in her brow whenever she was really thinking and...

_Sidetracked._

No way he loved her. No way.

**Nellie's POV:**

For once in her life, I felt responsible and helpful as I walked out of the room. I saw the way Ian looked at Amy. I felt like I was doing something good.

That and I needed to fulfill my "childish" need to "meddle in every love affair I possible can"

I AM NOT CHILDISH FISKE!


	4. Hair Dryers, McNuggets, and a plan

** Well thanks to those who reviewed and um, _apparently_ some of those _people_ that are mad at me are a tad more violent then I guessed so at this point I am writing this chapter in my safe house _far far_ away from society...**

** I REFUSE TO TELL YOU WHERE IT IS!**

** Okay well, off of that topic, here is the SECOND update in A WEEK. Because that is how awesome I am. Or maybe it is just compensation, but not really the point. Hoping you enjoy. Oh and reminding you to read Happyzen's Cahill Family Reunion in case you haven't already, because it contains the first three chapters of this story.**

** Oh, and I don't own 39 clues or McDonalds.**

**Dan's POV:**

I was SUPER excited. Like peeing-in-my-pants-but-not-really-cause-ninjas-don't-do-that-kind-of-stuff excited. We get to eat at McDonald's! I really wanted McDonald's. I haven't eaten McDonald's in forever because Nellie gets all mad whenever I bring it up. Talking about how it isn't 'real food'.'Real food my rear end. And on top of that, we get to take a pack of _Kab- _ I mean _Cobras_ to a fast food restaurant. My life is complete!

I practically skipped (key word being practically because men don't skip) over to Natalie's room where she was probably doing something Natalie-ish like getting dressed in the most outrageous dress ever or putting on ten pounds of makeup on those really bright, chocolate brown eyes...

Or doing something else completely _stupid_ psh. Doing stupid stuff.

I took a deep breath (completely unnecessary. Just cause I felt like it.) and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a melodic...completely _nasally_ voice from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?," I asked.

"The door is unlocked," she replied. I opened the door and saw her laying on her bed, blow drying her hair. She was wearing an...odd outfit. It looked...

Gangster?

Well, about as gangster as Natalie could get. She had a baggy pink hoodie with rhinestones and a pair of dark wash jeans and a pair of skater shoes. A wide-brimmed pink hat that said "Rich Kidz"was sitting next to her. She frustratedly tried to blow dry all of her hair but failed miserably. Of course I was still taking in her odd clothing choice when it hit me.

She was trying to impress _Jonah._ His name stuck in my mind and suddenly, the once cool cousin of mine now seemed horrible in my eyes.

"Hello Daniel. Is there something you wish to speak to me about? Is the fire put out?'

"My name is _Dan_. The fire is put out, and we are going to a fast food restaurant with a major health issue in about 20 minutes," I replied. I just wanted to get out of there. The room was suffocating me. Taunting me.

"Hey, can you bring Jonah in here? I need some help blow drying my hair," she smiled and even giggled a little bit.

"Whatever you say _Princess_," I spat. Suddenly here smile dropped.

"Wait," she said, "You do it," she said.

_Excuse me? In her dreams._

I started to head out when she stood up and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm and yanked me over to where the hairdryer lay on her bed.

And let's get something straight. She did _not_ overpower me. I was simply taken by surprise.

Not that a ninja is ever surprised.

I'm digging a hole.

She handed me the hairdryer and sat with her legs crossed, her back facing me.

I turned the hairdryer on and ruffled her hair with my free hand as I shook the dryer back and forth over her wet, black locks. Her hair was really soft, I unconsciously noted, after her hair was completely dry.

"Okay, you can leave now," she said perkily as she put the hat on her head. This snapped me out of whatever trance I was under at that point and I stood up abruptly.

"You're supposed to say _thanks_. It is the least you could do after I just ran my fingers through your oily hair," I replied.

"Get out," her expression darkened. I smirked, just to annoy her, and then I left.

**Natalie POV:**

I dressed in the most utterly repulsive clothes today so this better work or else I was going to die of humiliation.

Everyone else had rushed downstairs to figure out why the smoke alarm was going off but I didn't want to. I was getting around to go downstairs and eat a wonderful meal and flirt with Jonah. And of course he is going to notice my utterly hideous yet completely gangster clothes and then fall in love with me and then we would run off in a beautiful limo where my chauffeur Henry would drive me to the designer shop where I could show Jonah how to dress like a true upper class citizen. And what is a positive point is we are both already rich so it would be a worthy marriage which Ian would approve of. I truly do love my fantasies.

It would be even more perfect if I could just _blow dry_ my hair! Mother used to always do it for me, but it isn't like she is here anymore.

No, Ian is my only family left and I wasn't going to give him up for anything. But you can't tell anyone that I actually love my family because it would ruin my "independent rich beautiful woman" image.

I was about to call down to Jonah to see if he would do it for me when I heard a knock.

"Who is it?" I asked, hoping it was the man of my dreams.

"Can I come in?," a heard a voice from the other side that belonged to Daniel. How rude! He didn't even answer my question! But my cool exterior answered before my temper thank goodness,"The door is unlocked."

He opened the door and I saw his eyes travel to my attire. He seemed to be shocked for a moment until understanding crossed his eyes, and then anger.

I will never understand poor people, they have crazy mood swings and then completely give away all of their emotion through their eyes.

"Hello Daniel. Is there something you wish to speak to me about? Is the fire put out?" I asked calmly.

"My name is _Dan_. The fire is put out, and we are going to a fast food restaurant with a major health issue in about 20 minutes," his voice was rushed like he was in a hurry to get out. I wasn't surprised however. We hated each other. Used each other as slaves. Speaking of which...

"Hey, can you bring Jonah in here? I need some help blow drying my hair," I smiled and even giggled a little bit, unintentionally of course. But it wasn't like he didn't already understand how much me and Jonah were meant to be.

"Whatever you say _Princess_," he spat. But before he reached the door I reached a realization. _Jonah_ couldn't see me like this! My hair wasn't done and I wanted to surprise him with my outfit. So what do I do? This is going to bite me in the butt...

"Wait," I said, "You do it,"

His face didn't seem to agree with what I had asked, and because I hadn't already humiliated myself enough I literally got off of my bed and dragged him back and sat him down.

I heard the loud buzz of the hairdryer and I felt his rough hands rustle my hair and the heat from the dryer go back and forth. It felt so good. It was crazy but it made me feel odd. Like my stomach started hurting, but it didn't hurt. I don't know. It was just weird.

I heard the dryer turn off and I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and tried to say in as un-suspicious voice as I could for him to leave.

"You're supposed to say _thanks_. It is the least you could do after I just ran my fingers through your oily hair," he was once again spitting out his words venomously. And how _dare_ he insult my hair. It was probably greasy because he did it wrong. Wait. What am I thinking? My hair is never greasy. My hair is always beautiful.

"Get out,"I said as menacingly as I could. Guess what he did? He just _smirked_. Like it was some _joke_. My hair is _never _a joke. I resisted to scream at him but that would only satisfy him and it would make me look like a fool. I stood up and looked at my hair in the mirror, trying to fix it so it looked less oily. I then realized that, for once in my life, I was not the person with the upper hand. He was.

And that thought frightened me.

**Sinead POV:**

That was the cutest thing I have ever witnessed in my life. Cuter than when Evan tucked Amy into bed that one night.

Cuter than freaking PUPPIES.

Dan obviously had a thing for Natalie and Natalie did for Dan as well. I am pretty sure neither of them realize it though because they are too caught up in hating each other.

That made less sense then I thought it would.

I really _really_ wanted to tell someone, but like that was going to happen. Imagine if I had told Ian or Amy? I shudder at the thought. And telling Evan would be like telling Amy. I could tell Fiske or Uncle Alistair but that would be awkward.

Hamilton came to my mind but I shut it out quickly. As much as I wanted to talk to him, I just couldn't. He has a girlfriend. A pretty, _Thomas_ girlfriend. Not some lonely Ekat. And everytime I saw him, I just couldn't think about him in a 'friends' sort of way. It was always a 'oh hey I'm kind of in love with you so could you just ditch that one girl and come date me okay thanks' sort of way. I headed over to talk with Uncle Allistair to see if he wanted to go to mcdonald's.

"Oh no, you kids go have fun. Me and Fiske are in the middle of a game of cards and McDonald's is stealing my business anyways. Why would I go to such a horrid place? It always smells horrible in there." he replied immediately. I have a feeling cards was not the reason he didn't want to go. I smiled and I ran down to the stairs where all of the kids and Nellie were gathered.

The scene was quite amusing. Natalie was wearing that ridiculous outfit trying (and failing) to flirt with Jonah. Dan just sat there in jeans, a tee, and a ninja mask with two swords on his back, seemingly sad, looking back at Jonah once in a while and muttering. Amy and Evan were doing their little "adorkable" things (you know, he would hug her, she would blush, they would continue to talk and smile and make lame jokes), Ian's eyes were switching back from Amy and Evan to Natalie and Jonah, he still had some of the fire-extinguisher foam on his face, Hamilton and the annoying little brat were uh, to put it lightly, _making out, _and Nellie was covered in piercings and a few tattoos with her ear buds blaring music.

So now you can sort of get an idea as to what the employees' faces looked like when we walked into the building.

We ordered an insane amount of food. 4 mcdoubles, 2 fries, 3 McFlurries, a 15 piece of chicken nuggets, and 6 hash browns. Of course, that was just for Dan. Nellie didn't eat anything, mumbled continuously, and looked disgusted whenever someone took a bite of food.

We all laughed as Dan dug into his 3rd McDouble.

"How could you fill your face with such an abomination?" give you two guesses as to who said that.

"Oh c'mon Nattie! This is heaven!" Dan said.

"Did you just call me 'Nattie'?" Natalie asked, furious.

Dan just nodded, "Did it make you mad? Cause that was the goal."

We looked to the two Kabras and eagerly awaited the outcome of their first bit of McDonald's chicken nuggets.

Ian stuffed it in his mouth first, the _whole_ thing. His face was priceless as he chewed and swallowed.

"This is, uh, I guess it isn't _bad,_" he said putting another one in his mouth hesitantly.

We all cheered and looked over Natalie's way, except for Dan, who's eyes I assumed never left her in the first place.

She took a bite off of the chicken nugget and her face paled as she swallowed. She stood up and ran to the restrooms.

"Wait don't..." we all said. She apparently has never had an experience with a fast food restaurant's bathrooms.

As we all predicted she came running out of the restrooms two seconds later and squealing all the way to the car. We all laughed.

We hurried our eating and then met up with Natalie in the car.

"That was disgusting," she said, "How can you poor people do it? It's so much easier being rich."

"Great, I'll try that out sometime," Dan replied sarcastically. She glared at him and he glared back. I could cut the tension with a _butter_ knife.

We arrived to the mansion with an eager faced Fiske with a calm Uncle Allistair beside him.

"Would you kids like to do something tomorrow? I mean, other than visit McDonald's," Allistair asked. We didn't have time to answer before Fiske burst.

"We get to go to the mountains! We can climb them and then we can go swimming down at the lake and then we can have a picnic and it is gonna be fun!" I'm pretty sure he has never been this excited in his entire _life._ He must really like mountains.

We all looked at one another for approval. No one seemed to object. Evan looked more excited than Fiske.

So it was settled. Hamilton will have a new place to make out with his girlfriend.

**Evan's POV:**

When I heard they were going to an environement that was more open I freaked and ran upstairs and sent a text to Number 1.

Cahills are going to the mountains tomorrow afternoon.

We can carry out the plan there.

All of this work was _finally_ going to pay off.

** So that is it for today. I basically got that scene with the hairdryer from a Kdrama I finished a couple weeks ago called Personal Taste. Anyone want to see more of one character? Let me know. I have never had to account for so many characters at once so I am trying but I want to know if there isn't enough of one person. Nellie will be coming in shortly to meddle with people's lives and Fiske and Allistair will come in for a bit but not as much as Nellie or any of the kids. And I basically don't put Hamilton's girlfriend in at all. **

** So thanks a ton for reading! It means a ton to me :)**


	5. Surprise!

**So Hello once again my dear friends!**

**Special shout-out to Goth Bookworm! She has been very cool about reviewing and talking to me about my story. **

**To her review: Don't worry about it. The fact that someone cares enough about the story to threaten me is something I am grateful for. And I know the feeling, although I do coffee so...**

**That sounded really backwards...**

**So anyways yup. Here is your story :)**

**Last Disclaimer I will put up most likely because I think it is very evident what I do/don't own:**

**I don't own a good portion of this plot(Happyzen's) I don't own 39 clues(A whole bunch of different authors) I don't own any songs I put in here(some artists) and I don't own these pants(my sister's)**

**Amy's POV:**

The chefs called us all down for dinner. By the time we came back from McDonalds they had most of the kitchen replaced! That's crazy if you ask me.

The stove was the one thing that still wasn't working so I was curious to see what we was made.

I headed down the steps and walked into the big dining room. The walls were gold and white with a really pretty pattern and they beige linoleum floors. The table stretched from one side of the room to another and was made out of Mahogany wood. Almost the whole family was down here. Well, the whole family was down here, it was _Evan_ that was missing. But even so, the table still wasn't even half filled. I took a seat, with Nellie on my right. I left the spot to my left open and then to the left of the left was Ian. Wait, Ian and Evan sitting next to each other? I quick switched so I was sitting next to Ian. _There. Problem solved._ I said.

"Just couldn't stay away? How is your boyfriend going to feel about that?" Ian asked. I just looked straight ahead to Dan who was sitting in front of me. If Ian was going to be a jerk then I wasn't going to answer.

As the dinner was just being served (steak, it was cooked on the grill outside. Should have saw that one coming) Evan came down and looked at me, and then at Ian, and then to the chair on my right.

Well, let me rephrase that, he looked at me, and then gave a killer death stare to Ian, and then tried to conjure up laser vision to incinerate the chair.

It was then when I realized my mistake. I was going to have to sit _in between_ Evan and Ian.

Crappit.

He sat down and started on his steak, as did I, and the rest of the family.

There was laughter and people were talking. I was jealous. I felt like I was in between a hurricane and a volcano battling it out. Every once in a while Evan would look up to see Ian already glaring at him, and they would just stay like that for a while, until Ian went back to eating, and then so did Evan. I just wanted to leave. I finished my food as quickly as I could, but before I could stand up Dan had already done so.

"I'm done. I am going to go to bed early," Dan said. He then walked out of the door.

That left me speechless and I almost completely forgot the predicament I was in before. Dan_ never_ wanted to go to bed early. He would literally fight us so he could stay up late. I looked over to Nellie who was just smiling to herself as she popped another ginormous piece of steak into her mouth.

"I really need to be excused as well," I said and stood up. I left the room swiftly. The rest of them could deal with the two guys.

I figured I would need to see what is up with Dan first so I walked into the hallway towards the boy's room. Dan was sitting on his bed, in his pajamas, laying down with the light off. I turned the light on to see that, while he was _in_ bed, he wasn't actually sleeping.

"What's up?" I said.

Dan just shook his head.

"Well it had to have been something if you went to..."

"Just leave it alone okay? I'm tired. Turn the light off on your way out," he said. I just nodded and left. Dan had never needed alone time. He was always the one who wanted to be _with_ people. He was just that type of person. Whatever this was, must be _really _important to him.

**Dan POV:**

I just lie in the dark after Amy left. She did the whole 'caring sister' thing to which I was grateful but I just didn't need that right now. I needed to be alone. To come to terms with the fact that I might..._care_ for a Cobra. Maybe.

I recalled what had happened during dinner. I had looked a couple seats down from Nellie to see Natalie, still in her ridiculous clothes, flirting with Jonah _again_. And this time he flirted _back_. When they stopped looking at each other for a moment she looked dead in my eyes.

We stayed like that for a moment, just looking at each other. Green meets brown. No one else, just the two of us.

That's when I freaked. I freaked when my stomach started doing a happy dance.

What. The. Heck.

So I now realize that I might just, ehem, _care_ for her.

Just maybe.

**NEXT DAY MY FRIENDS, NEXT DAY.**

**Sinead's POV:**

I put on my yellow bikini with white polka-dots(don't you dare start singing that song).

I then put a pair of light-wash denim shorts. I was putting on my cheap yellow flip-flops when Amy comes out of the bathroom wearing a deep purple one-piece. It looked good on her.

Laura went in the bathroom behind us.

"She wore a itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny yellow polka-dot bikini," she sang as I glared at her.

"There is no need to sing that annoying song," I said frustratedly as I put on my blue 'Edison's Science Camp' t-shirt that I got a few summers ago. Amy smiled as she put on her dark wash Bermuda shorts and a Camp-Half-Blood t-shirt**(AN:if you don't know what color that t-shirt is then you are crazy and must read Percy Jackson)**

Then Laura came out wearing a deep blue sporty one-piece. She put on a black t-shirt and bright pink running shorts that barely made it past her thigh. She put on black sneakers and then ran down the hallway screaming "Hammy!".

I looked at Amy and we both laughed as we walked down to the foyer. Well, mine was sort of a half laugh but I think Amy knew that.

We all piled into a 10 passenger van(we refused to take a limo to the mountains).

The van lacked some space so we had people sit on other's laps. Guess who sat on Hamilton's?

If you didn't guess Laura then you have _not_ been paying attention.

Everyone else got their own seat. Nellie was driving(have mercy), and Ian was sitting up front as well, then it was:

Dan, Hamilton/Laura, Jonah

Fiske, Allistair, Natalie

Me, Amy, Evan

And everything turned out fine. I watched Evan and Amy be all cutesy. They held hands and talked and Amy eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. I smiled.

I looked up once to see Ian looking back at us but he saw me and then turned back around.

He didn't turn back after that.

Hamilton and Laura were basically making out the whole time and Jonah would constantly turn around and talk with Natalie. I sighed. They just aren't compatible.

**Jonah's POV:**

I _am_ Da Wiz right? So it totally makes sense why Natalie is digging me like that. She even wore an outfit like one of da girlz in my MV, but she is my _coz_ bro. And that is just downright weird. So I started messing with her, ya know? Like talking with her and stuff and she just keeps nodding and stuff, so I just went with it.

And then I remembered that my lil coz Dan over there was into this one. So I just kept messin' with her and then Dan got all weird. You just can't get entertainment like this on TV.

Unless you are talking about my new DVD "Da Wiz: World Tour"

**Natalie POV:**

Jonah was _actually_ flirting with me! No one can resist me, except for the people who's business's my mother stole and thought I was a rich spoiled brat.

But what is even better is that I am in normal clothes today and he _still_ likes me! Which was totally expected considering I look way better in my normal clothes. Those crazy "gangster" clothes made me look like a freak! I transported myself back to that day in my mind. It wasn't that long ago after all. I remembered dinner, McDonalds, but there were two things that stood out in my mind. Jonah flirting with me at dinner, and Dan drying my hair.

As we arrived, we all piled out of the Van. Allistair and Fiske ran straight for the mountains and Nellie walked towards the beach, mp3 in hand. Amy seemed to be looking around for someone, probably her boyfriend, and Ian was staring hopelessly at Amy. Dan was really quiet but started heading for the beach as did I. I pulled off my light pink tanktop and denim shorts to reveal my newest bathing suit. A Giovanni original, that was two pieces and a deep red color with gold accents. I smiled and laid down over a light blue blanket in the sand and let the sun hit me. I heard a splash and a deep laugh that I recognized as Dan's. Let's face it. Dan has a very individual voice.

**Ian's POV(it has been a while)**

I waited around the bus, waiting to see what Amy and Eragon were going to do. Actually, I saw Amy but Argon seemed to be missing. She was looking around for him too, it looked to be that way anyways.

"Boyfriend leave ya?" I asked her snidely. I'm pretty sure my improper grammar surprised us both but we both had the same reaction. Just brushing it off.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that he went down to hang out at the lake. I told him that I was going to climb the mountains but I guess he didn't want to," she replied, a little disappointed.

"Well go find him," I replied coldly. She shrugged.

"I told him where I was. He can come find me when he wants to talk to me," she said and headed in the opposite direction.

I caught up to her, "You aren't attached at the hip?" I was honestly surprised. If I had was Amy's girlfriend I would never want to leave her side.

I mean that in a more metaphorical sense. Like, not just Amy. Any girl in general that I love. Not that I love Amy.

Okay. I'm not stupid. I do love her. Love her like...like nothing I have ever owned. All of the money in the world couldn't buy the happiness she brings me.

Which is why I am following her up a set of mountains.

Mushy feelings set aside, I continued to talk with her.

"So how is A- I mean Evan," I finally asked her.

"Listen, I'm glad that you are interested in whatever it is that I concern myself with on a daily basis but I just want to hike in silence. Okay?" she said. I nodded mutely and she half-smiled. It suited her. Not as well as her full blown smile, but a smile was a smile all the same.

**Amy POV:**

As we walked I looked at the scenery. The trees were beautiful. The squirrels were running around and played games with a deer that was slowly walking from tree to tree.

I just walked and walked.

Walked away all of my troubles.

Walked away all of my doubt.

Walked through my thoughts.

When we reached the top I felt like I was finally free of anything that was holding me down. I'm not sure what I was holding me back, but I felt far away from any pressure that was there.

I looked over to the empty portion of the lake. It was actually kind of sad. There was trash everywhere and the water was a color not meant to be for water. Like a blue-grey. There were fish jumping and literally landing on top of litter. They would flop around before actually reaching the water again.

The breeze made me kind of cold. My t-shirt wasn't enough to protect me from the weather that comes along with high altitudes. I felt a jacket around my shoulders and I was suddenly reminded that I had a partner on my hike.

He sat next to me and looked my way. We sat there for a while and I was suddenly reminded of Korea.

Korea.

So much hurt.

Betrayal.

I suddenly looked away. The overload of emotions was just too much for me to handle.

I rest my eyes on the whole family playing in the water. Nellie was laying on a beach towel, listening to music. There were some guys getting out of a car.

Why were they wearing that type of clothes? They weren't all dressed in black, but they were dressed up. I suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach as I saw a boat of more men and a few women coming from the other end on a boat in the water.

"Dan watch out!" I yelled as loud as I could.

The heck was I thinking? I'm on a freaking _mountain. _No one is going to hear me. I grabbed my phone. My train of thought? Call Nellie.

Before I could do anything I heard a scream.

And then another, much closer.

**So thanks about those of you who are reading this. Whether this is your first time reading it or if you have followed it or favorited it or for those select few who just don't care. You know who you are :)**

**Rock on guys **


	6. Vespers Strike Again

**Thanks for all of you who reviewed. Hope you enjoyed that Cliffie. Sorry for not updating sooner, teachers had to pile on the most amount of homework possible for the holidays. Although you probably don't care at all. You just want to read. Then you do that.**

**K, well enjoy :)**

I recognized the scream as Ian's as Dan mirrored his actions. No, there weren't any Vespers near us, Ian was yelling out for his sister, who was currently being yanked out of the water by one of the Vespers in the boat.

Dan was holding onto her hand, screaming her name, and Evan, Nellie, Fiske, and Allistair were swimming to go save them both.

I didn't even hesitate before I ran down the mountain at full speed.

I was about midway down the steep hill when I heard three distinct gunshots.

By the time I finally reached the bottom I was too late, I saw the boat zoom away. Allistair was pulling a screaming and kicking Dan out of the water. He was saying something but you couldn't make it out. It was just a big jumbled pile of screams pouring out of his mouth at once.

I ran over to him and held him down.

"Dan, calm down now! How are we going to tell who all we have if you are having a fit?" I said in a stern voice. I'm surprised he could hear me over his screams but he quieted down and stared me in the eyes. The emotion that was most present was grief, but he ever so slightly nodded.

I stood up, "Okay everyone, gather around the middle here we need a headcount!"

They did as they were told, all except Dan who just sat with a glazed expression overtaking his face.

"We have Ian, Evan, Dan, Allistair, Sinead, Hamilton, Jonah, and myself," here came the hard part, but I kept my voice solid, "That means we are missing Natalie, Fiske, and Nellie..." I started off.

"And Laura..." Hamilton sneered out.

"Yes, and Laura. Do we have any injuries?" I asked. Everyone looked around but eventually they all shook their heads no.

"So what is our game plan?" Dan spoke up. His voice was rough and deep, like he was ready to breakdown.

We looked each other dead in the eyes and knew _exactly _what had to happen.

**Dam POV:**

I was relaxing in the water. The sun was shining in my eyes annoyingly and I was starting to get really irritated. Wasn't floating in the water on a warm day supposed to be _relaxing_? I looked over to my left and my eyes found Natalie. Out in the distance there was a small figure that was growing seemingly larger. Probably a boat.

I saw the boat pull up and I stepped over to the side, expecting the boat to pass.

The boat _didn't_ pass.

In fact, the boat headed straight for Natalie, at an insane speed.

So I grabbed Natalie around her waist and yanked her out of the way, she shrieked as the boat passed, narrowly missing her.

For a moment, the only sound was our heavy breathing as I held onto her.

She looked up and I was hesitant to pull away, but I knew this situation was probably making her uncomfortable so I let go.

Biggest mistake I have ever made.

"Umm...thanks," she slightly blushed, which made her look really cute, "I didn...AAHHHHHHH!" her scream was sharp and piercing and I went on instinct and grabbed her hand.

A man from on the boat had grabbed Natalie's other hand and was trying to yank her up on the boat. It was only then I realized what we were dealing with.

_Vespers_.

And I knew if I let go I may never get her back.

Allistair, Evan, Fiske, and Nellie all swam up beside me and tried to hold onto Natalie.

That was when a second man brought out a gun. A 22 pistol.

The first round rang off, hitting Nellie in the shoulder, so she let go.

The second shot hit Fiske square in the chest, so he let go.

The third shot was aimed right at my head, but there was no way in heck I was letting go. Seeing this, the conveniently masked Vesper took one final yank and pulled Natalie with him. I was about to swim towards the boat when the man held the pistol directly at her neck. I froze.

Little Vesper minions were grabbing up the injured bodies but everytime I would move, even an inch, the Vesper with the gun held Natalie closer to

Allistair and I were the only ones left in the water as _Le Vesper_ sailed away. I was about to swim after them when Uncle Allistair grabbed me and prevented me from moving. He was actually moving me in the opposite direction so I immediately went into fight or flight mode and began kicking, screaming bashing, trying to get out of his grasp. Logic no longer was present, all that was left was an insane amount of emotion.

I barely heard a stern, yet familiar voice as I was pulled up to the shore. I stopped my fit, logic still only a lingering memory of what I once had. I sat there in a daze as Amy continued talking.

All I could focus on was that last gunshot that I heard, just as the boat had turned around only moments before.

And the maniacal laughter that followed.

**Evan POV:**

I thought that played out perfectly. They even thought that I was going to help. Dan, in his rage, didn't even notice me leaving the boats side to give Number 4 the information.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket when we all were finally in the bus. Allistair, the old fool, was driving at a ridiculous pace. Dan was asleep on Amy's shoulder, who was seated next to a worried Sinead. But her eyes were still calculating as usual. She would make a great Vesper if she just gave up that "good-guy" attitude. Hamilton just sat there like the stupid brick wall that he was, the oaf. And Ian was in the same position as Jonah, just blankly staring.

I figured I was safe so I pulled out my phone. It read:

_We've got them at secondary headquarters. Guide the others to us._

I got an almost immediate response back.

_Get that Cahill boy to trust you. We need that formula._

I replied:

_I'm on it._

I tried to suppress the grin that I so badly wanted to sport as I looked out the window.

**Ian POV:**

When we were all finally back at the mansion Amy called an immediate meeting in the tech room. We all got changed and then met her there.

The tech room was in the basement, it was filled with computers, tracking devices, radios, anything that we could possibly need to find our missing family.

I was the first to walk in. Amy and Dan were having one of their silent conversations, their faces barely reading emotions as they battled it out telepathically.

I sat down in one of the cold, hard fold out chairs and waited for the others to enter. Once they did, Amy stood up and began speaking.

"Me and Dan were thinking, and we both agree that we need to go down there and find them, but finding where 'there' is, is a major issue we need to solve fast. They are crafty and cunning, but we have a whole lot of heart and a family in danger. So we need to pounce on this now." she began and motioned to the computers.

We all rushed to an empty spot and immediately began searching. But how would we even begin? Good thing we had Amy.

"Uncle Allistair,I want you to look through Asia; Ian, Europe; Evan, Australia; Hamilton and Jonah, Africa; and me and Dan will look through the U.S. Okay? Does anyone have any ideas as to the types of buildings or buisnesses we are looking for?"

"Yeah," Edgar spoke up, "They are probably going to use reverse psychology. Any abandoned buildings in secluded areas are too obvious. We are probably looking for a well known company with Vesper roots."

"How would we know if its 'roots' are Vesper?" I spoke up.

"They aren't going to use real names. They will either use really common names such as John Smith or Carl Jones, or they will use names of deceased members of society." I nodded.

I guess I was actually g...gla...glad... that Alan was...

Oh shove it. It's my own mind I don't have to admit to anything.

We started our search. The room was completely quiet except for the soft clicking of keys. Hours passed until our eyes were bloodshot and dry. Amy finally stood up.

"I think it is fair to say that if you need it, you may rest. But when you are done, wake up and allow another person to rest. We need to work in shifts like this if we are planning to get anything done alright? So who here needs a rest?" she asked. Allistair raised his hand along with Jonah. They went upstairs and the room went back to silence as Amy sat down once again.

**Hamilton's POV:**

I picked my eyes up off of the computer screen filled to the brim with tabs about different major companies in Africa. I looked over to my right to the computer next to me and saw Sinead staring at her screen intently. She drifted off for a moment and her eyes would glaze over. Then she shook her head and began working again. Anyone could see she was tired, but she continued working. I put my eyes back where they belonged, but every once in a while they would travel over to her blue eyes, which were about 39% of the time glazed over. I finally spoke up.

"Sinead, you need to rest."

She looked up at me, like she was surprised I could talk, but she just shook her head and began working again. Her fingers flying furiously over the keys.

"Sinead...Sinead...I know you can hear me..." finally I reached out and put my hand over her own. She looked up and we just stared for a moment. She finally gave in and announced she was going to rest for a few hours. There were a few murmers of approval as everyone was absorbed in their work. As she left the room, I noticed her usually tall ponytail was now down to her neck. I quickly snapped myself out of it. Laura was out there, probably dying, I needed to focus on her, not Sinead. I placed my head back down to my computer screen and began typing again.

**So there was some Hamead for all of you fans who were seriously ticked at the lack of it. Hope you liked it. **


	7. Itex and a Lockdown

**Who here misses me? I know you do! There really is no point in denying.**

**Large ego? Psh, what are you talking about?**

**If anyone can tell me where I got the name for the Vesper's company then you get virtual cats (no web searching please, lets try and be honest here).**

**Here ye are with another fine chapter.(read in a pirate voice for extra entertainment).**

**Ian POV:**

I noticed how Hamilton's eyes followed Sinead out of the large door and didn't leave until the door closed with a prideful _SMACK!, _and the footsteps could no longer be heard. This is when he shook his head as if that would rid of any thoughts he was having, and then focused back on his computer. I ended up putting this realization to the back of my mind as I looked over major companies in Europe. I already have heard of a bunch of them, considering all of the traveling me and Natalie used to do before and during the clue hunt, but there was no room for error. So, along with companies I had already recognized, I did a background check on _every single _company I could _possibly_ find. My sister was out there, and however obnoxious she could be sometimes, she was the only family I had.

"Evan, there is _no _way on _Earth_, you could get me to step out of this chair and rest. My _family_ is out there," I heard a harsh whisper from behind me. I turned and saw Amy giving an _insane_ glare towards her boy...boyf...towards Alan. He looked like he was holding back an equally scary glare but just nodded solemnly and turned back towards his own computer. Amy's eyes passed mine for just a moment. Our eyes conversed quicker than our mouths ever could have.

_What was that?_

_ Forget it._

I sighed and turned around once more to the computer screen, whose light was so bright it blurred my vision when mixed with how tired I was feeling but there was no _way_ I was going to get up and rest. _Natalie_ is out there probably freaking out! Who knows what they are doing to her? With that in mind I was driven again to furiously working.

**Natalie POV:**

I was still really shaken up from the whole gun incident, although I would never admit it. I just kept feeling the cold radiating from the barrel, the absolute fear and determination in Dan's eyes, the blood of so many loved ones staining the once clear waters...

I felt weak.

I felt helpless.

I felt _afraid._

I was tempted just to lean into Nellie right there, not even caring about social status or money for once in my life, and I continuously kept looking at her. She seemed to get the picture and embraced me, one of her arms around me, my head on her shoulder, my knees swept off to the side as if I was wearing a dress. Not to mention I was freezing from the fact that I was just in a swimsuit so I was thankful for the extra warmth.

By now we have been taken out of the boat and have been roughly thrown into the back of a semi, resulting in a few fresh bruises on every single one of us.

Hamilton's girlfriend, Laura, was continuously ramming herself against the steel doors of the truck. She was a Thomas after all, and Thomas tend to use brute force as opposed to actually thinking things through. But even if I was in my right mind, I wouldn't have been able to get us out of here with out at least one of us dying, so Laura was our best shot.

The once steady rhythm of the car's wheels bouncing up and down on the horribly paved roads halted, throwing all four of us around the car violently. Laura stood up and ran full speed towards the door, seeing a perfect opportunity until the doors opened on their own and she was grabbed and carelessly bound to herself with rope. She then was blindfolded and the man who was carrying her dragged her out of the great metal contraption.

"She is your example. We will be heading onto a plane. No fights, no death," another man stood up and spoke. His voice was robotic, meaning he was using a voice modifier of some sort. His message was short, sweet and to the point.

I was thrusted upward, out of my original position. I immediately missed the au-pair's warmth. I was bound, blindfolded, and dragged just like Laura. Then, after an eternity of sore limbs due to the movement of my captor, I was carelessly thrown onto an uncomfortable surface, hitting what was sure to be a living breathing body (I know because of the warmth and the accompanying 'oof ') before the momentum sent me in the other direction aimlessly.

Many more thuds, indicating victims being tossed like I had, and then I felt the air pressure change and felt the difference air. It was already beginning to go stale.

Out of the blue I felt the...the...the whatever-the-heck-we-are-currently-trapped-in jolt forward and start to rumble and shake unevenly. Were we in another truck maybe? No, we weren't. Because that was when I felt the air pressure really start to change. I could barely feel my stomach drop lower than was healthy and my ears pop as I was jostled around, hitting the walls, hitting other people, having no _freaking_ idea where the heck I was. When we were a little more steady I heard a gas canister pop under the pressure, no doubt intentionally.

My words broke the silence, although they were unnecessary, "We are on a plane."

That was the last thing anyone heard before they all passed out simultaneously.

**Evan POV:**

The Cahills were all working so quietly. Their keyboards tapping aimlessly, completely unaware that the Vespers right now were among them. Every time that thought came to mind, it gave me a little thrill. I was right there, but no one could see me.

I was in control, behind bars, like the Wizard of Oz. Except if they expect me to give Dan Cahill some brains, Ian Kabra a heart, and Amy Cahill any courage they had another thing coming.

I looked over Amy's shoulder once more to see she was on the page. Not on _a _page. _The _page. This is where I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Amy, what was that?" I asked curiously, _Curiously my butt._

"What was what?" she asked.

"That thing...Itex," I said, showing her with my pointer finger _(Although I much preferred another finger)_.

"Umm, it says here that it is a Science Research facility bent on genetic research, founded by..." she scrolled for a moment, "John Doe and Mary Smith OH MY FISHSTICKS GUYS! I FOUND IT!"

"Wha..." you could hear a few come out of their dazes while the others simply raced over to Amy's screen.

I don't think this could get any easier.

**Amy POV:**

I found it! I found it! We can go and save them! It only took us two days of no sleep (well at least for a few of us) and a whole lot of coffee but we DID IT!

I was on a caffeine deprivation and when you add that mixed with sleep deprivation I was bound to pass out any time now. But I kept my head held up high as I stood up.

"Okay guys! This was amazing work, thank you so much for the time and effort you put in. This house is on _complete_ and I mean _absolute_ lockdown. Windows? Closed and locked. Doors? Same. All servants and chefs are required to go home for we don't want to risk any informants giving away our plans. We all need some rest before we do any more planning or else we will not be able to function properly physically or mentally-"

"But-" Dan cut me off.

"No buts. This lockdown also includes the sleeping arrangements to be shifted so we all sleep down here together. While this could make it _easier_ for the Vespers it could also make it harder and I figured the pros outweighed the cons. Everyone is responsible for their own rooms to be locked down. When you are done with that, report to Ian and he will send you to other rooms for locking down. When all rooms are locked down, bring your stuff down to the basement and we will set up the complete alarm system. Ian, I will need you to tell the...uh...staff...? of the new arrangements," I paused, making sure I mentioned everything, "Oh, and one last thing. You MUST be with a partner at ALL times until I have told you otherwise. Are there any questions or concerns?" I asked. Dan looked like he really wanted to speak up but he decided against it. I scanned the rest of the room and no one said anything.

"Well then let's get moving. I will expect everyone down here in least half an hour," I said. Just then I felt a warm arm snake its way around my own and I looked down to see an evenly tan skin tone.

"You can be my partner," he said.

I looked over to Evan just to see him asking Dan to walk with him. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. We walked together arm in arm.

_Stupid freaking Ian Kabra with his stupid freaking charm and his stupid freaking looks and his stupid freaking...stupidness._

**Ian POV:**

I knew if I wanted to see Amy at all tonight I would have to take the chance of grabbing her before anyone else did. So I mustered up the courage and walked right into rejection's trap.

Have to love love.

Honestly I just wanted a moment like in the mountains. Before the Vespers attacked I mean. Just me and her, oblivious and carefree, walking in a comfortable silence, knowing that I could... no... _would_ be there if she mis-stepped.

I slipped my arm around hers as she finished her speech. She looked down and I thought I saw a hint of red begin to appear on her face as I spoke.

She looked at Alan for a split second. Seeing as he was taken, she nodded. It hurt really bad, knowing that I was her second choice. That I was her fallback guy, but I think Edgar made her happy and I just wanted to be near her. I wanted to keep her safe.

We walked down the now-dark hallways. I felt around for the lightswitch but I couldn't see a thing. Just then I felt the comfortable warmth of Amy's arm leave me.

"Amy!" I cried frantically.

"Calm down you idiot I'm right here!" I heard a hushed voice.

"Don't scare me like that!" I called.

"Sorry, I figured I should look for a light switch," she whispered once more.

I brought my voice's volume down to match her's, "Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"I don't really know, it just feels right with us being so tense and..." she didn't have to finish her sentence. _And with me being so scared._

"I am going to try and find you okay?" I still whispered, seeing as it made her more comfortable. I heard a silence (probably a nod before she realized I couldn't see her) and then I heard a small "okay."

After feeling around like idiots for what felt like eternity I heard a quite, "Light switch!" come from somewhere near-by. I grabbed for the voice aimlessly and my hands landed around her waist just as she flicked the switch into the 'on' position.

When we could finally see each other we both realized how close we were. Her hand was still on the light switch and my hands hadn't moved from around her waist. Her face got a tad red and she looked downwards. I looked at her jade eyes through her eyelashes. Our noses would have been touching had it not been for the fact that she was so much shorter than myself, her forehead where my chin was. Her hair fell around her face, hiding her eyes. Without thinking I picked one hand up and brushed it behind her ear. She looked up, her wide eyes innocent and swirling with a large number of indecipherable emotions. And for once in my life, I didn't feel the need to decipher them. I pushed my natural Lucian instincts down and just _enjoyed_ seeing her, being there with her, _holding_ her. Knowing that if I did anything even slightly more drastic she would feel guilty in respect to her boyfriend, I kissed her softly on the cheek, and then let go of her, just to link our arms once more.

She seemed frozen for a moment, before she blinked her eyes a few times and walked quickly towards where we were originally headed, my bedroom. I smiled and suppressed a laugh as I followed her. I was tired and out of my wits but I was on a high.

All I felt was pure bliss.

**Evan POV (once again? Yes):**

Immediately after Amy was done with her announcement I began to execute the most important part of the plan. I needed to get close to Dan so I could get that formula. There were two ways to go. I could either find what makes him tick, or I could get him to trust me. Both would be preferable of course.

"Dan, will you walk with me? Since we already share a room I figured less work," I said. Dan just nodded numbly and began to walk out of the insanely large basement headquarters.

Which I totally just infiltrated while undercover by the way.

Here we go, hope I don't push too much.

"So what about the new Call of Duty Game? And the new set of Kung Fu trading cards?" I asked. Dan continued to walk without saying a word.

_Target does not respond positively to material items._

"Hey man are you okay with me dating your sister...I mean-" but I was cut off by an angry looking Dan.

"Hey man," he mocked, "We have family missing and I am glad that you are asking my permission but you are a few months late on that so lets focus on what is important here okay?"

I nodded and he continued walking.

_Target responds postively to family related matters._

Psh. Should have saw _that _one coming.

**Sinead POV:**

When Amy finished her well executed speech everyone raced off and grabbed a hand. I was about to grab Jonah's hand when a rough, more calloused hand grabbed mine. I looked up to see Hamilton's face as he dragged me across the basement.

"Ow...ow...ow Hamilton stop. That hurts," I said. Pain distorted my voice making it come out as a whimper, against my will. He stopped instantly and looked down at me. The apology was swimming in his eyes but he didn't say anything.

And that was his one problem. His one major flaw.

He wouldn't say anything.

**Jonah POV (for your amusement after an intense chapter):**

Why did I get stuck with the old guy? Everyone else quick rushed to grab their partners so me and the old guy were just left. He walks slower then Gramma Wiz and he smells like stale burritos.

So when I finally got everything around in my crib we headed ova to da old guy's place right? And then after _forever_ he finally folded up his dumb blanket and crap and we headed downstairs. I didn't even try to lock up any extra rooms. I didn't want to be here for the rest of da week! 

**And here you are guys :) I am delirious after getting practically no sleep (as usual) and kept on switching from 1st person to 3rd person so if you see any mistakes skip over them for now but tell me about them so I know to fix them. Hope you enjoyed.**

** Don't forget to review/PM if you know where I got Itex from.**


	8. Going to Death Valley

**So thanks a ton for bearing with me through that month (ish) period of time where I couldn't update. Literally the first thing I did when I got up on Easter was write, I hope this chapter is long enough but I find it is harder to get back into the groove of writing after being away for so long. I feel as if I have sort of given myself a disadvantage now. But anyways I am totally replying to all my lovely reviewers because YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK. _Just _saying...**

**_Goth Bookworm: Yeah...I'm not going to lie it was REALLY weird. But then again, it was almost one in the morning and I was kind of on a sugar high. Glad you liked the rest of it though :)**

_**_AgentCandy203: I am glad that you are glad that I updated... Yeah that was right. Anywho you are totally right about my word choice. Thanks for pointing that out!**_

**_peppermintlover312: You had me TERRIFIED! In my mind I was all _oh crap this is going to be _**

**_worse then a flame_. I don't mind at all. I'm glad that you want me to update!**

_**_Cobra1902: Nope. You are absolutely and completely wrong...**_

_**Just kidding. I love Maximum Ride a lot and I felt I had a perfect opportunity there.**_

**_meeeeeeeee(I don't know how many "e"s there were in that but yeah): I am writing another chapter. I am not going to give up on this story. It is one of the better ones that I have written.**

_**_chameleongoddess16: thanks so much! I really enjoy writing this and I am so happy that you guys like it!**_

**_The Bearer of Secrets: Yes I did frickin get Itex from Maximum Ride! (hahaha I love your word choice).**

**And to the guest yesh, MR is a great series and I was like BAM hahaha.**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. I saw a request for a crossover. It probably won't be, but maybe the flock will make a cameo appearance? Maybe. Still working on that. **

**I just want to make it clear that I DON'T OWN ITEX (and thank goodness. I wouldn't want to be responsible for such a place *shudders*)**

**Now let us wander down the yellow brick road to VICTORY...**

**ehem...**

**and another update.**

**Enjoy guys.**

**Natalie POV:**

My head was throbbing when I finally opened my eyes. Well, opening my eyes isn't exactly what had happened, for my eyelids hit a cloth before I could truly see anything. My limbs were bound to one another all in one big knot, hands, feet and all. The smell of antiseptics hit my nose in an overwhelming flurry and I resisted the urge to cough. It smelled like a hospital, only much worst.

If I wasn't a highly trained Lucian agent I would have been terrified right now. Not being able to see, maybe not even fully recalling the events that had happened. But I remembered.

I remembered everything.

I remembered being torn quite literally out of the arms of family and into those of foe.

I couldn't spend time recounting what had happened however, for there were more important matters at hand. How long had we been gone? Where were we? Was everyone alive?

While the first to questions were impossible to answer at this point, I knew how I could figure out the answer to the latter.

There was so much tension and anticipation and fear that I jumped at my own voice, as if I didn't expect it to actually work,"Is anyone there?" my voice echoed loudly. Once I heard myself I knew I made a mistake, alerting the enemy of your whereabouts isn't exactly a smart move. And as a Lucian I shouldn't make mistakes, but lately that seems to be all I can do. I continued. I needed to know if someone was here.

"Hello?" Nothing once again.

I was alone.

Or...maybe not.

I heard light footsteps on what sounded like a linoleum floor. The light click of a lock and then another 'click' following, which I assumed to be the closing of a door. I braced myself for what was bound to be coming. I set my face into indifference. No doubt they were going to pull off the blindfold.

My prediction turned out to be true as I felt the cloth quickly being yanked off of my face, filling my hair with static electricity. I shook my head for a moment, trying to get the shocked strands out of my line of vision, while simultaneously trying to adjust my eyes to the extremely bright lights that flooded my eyes.

I took in my surroundings immediately and as discreetly as possible. I was in a small room. Maybe a quarter of the size of my large bedroom back home. The walls and the floor were white as were the lights that shined down. It looked like a lab room. But the table with assorted chemicals, I.V.s, and other things only an Ekat could describe finished off all doubt.

"Well hello there princess," I heard a menacing voice off to my left. I turned as much as the restraints would let me and caught a wisp of curly dark brown hair.

"Oh dear, the princess can't see me!" he faked sadness as he stepped in front of me.

It was a young man, not more than mid-twenties probably. He had dark brown ringlets, sporadically placed around his head, light blue eyes and face that made me stop in question. He looked all to familiar but it was a face that was not very prominent in my memory.

I remained silent as he stepped closer to me, up until the point of our noses practically touching.

"Well listen here princess," his voice dropped in volume, "you are going to talk. A lot. You are going to tell us where your headquarters is, where the formula is, and you are going to tell us where we can find the stuff to make it." His icy blue eyes bore into my amber one, looking for any signs of emotion. He needed something to play off of. He wasn't going to find any though. The first rule of a Lucian is never give up information through your face. All information must be voluntarily given to the other party or else they have the upper hand.

Seeing this, the man kicked me in the side really hard, took one more glance at my eyes, and then left angrily.

In my head I smirked, knowing that I had won that round. But my internal smile fell as I realized I could win a million rounds, but while they still had the Cahills, they were winning the game.

**Dan POV:**

My eyes wouldn't be able to close if I glued them shut. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see is Natalie being dragged away from me out in the water. Then I would open them and think of the million things I should be doing for her came to mind and I would be tempted to get up. But then I would realize I need the sleep in order to get anything accomplished so I would close my eyes.

And repeat.

It was pure torture.

Finally I gave up and walked over to a computer and began planning the quickest route to Itex from where we were at. It was in Death Valley, California _(how fitting)_ and if we took the noon flight out to New York, and then took the next flight out to Chicago, we could get a direct flight to California to which we would take a train to Death Valley. That would get us there in 5 days. That was too much time. There has got to be a quicker way!

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. It was stronger and wider than Amy's, but still held her warmth and comfort. Confused, I turned to see Ian looking down at me.

"You should be sleeping," he said.

"I couldn't. They are probably being tortured right now for information and we need to get there!" I replied in a loud whisper.

Ian looked at me, his amber eyes piercing through me soul,"Is this about my sister?" I looked away.

"Dan, all I need to know is that you care for her. That you care for her and aren't going to be an absolute idiot and screw with her. She may want someone rich or famous or both, but if they are going to break her heart she can't be with them. Dan, just be good to her."

"I will," I replied strongly. He smirked and then took my travel information and threw it in the trash.

"What did you do that for?" I whisper yelled.

"Private Jet. Takes 2-3 days tops" Ian said. He sat down in the seat next to me and began opening the Itex page. "Let's do some research," he said.

**Amy's POV:**

I found that I couldn't fall asleep again no matter how hard I tried. I just kept thinking over and over about what I had just heard. I mean, I should have noticed! Dan likes Natalie? There are so many things wrong with that sentence. I sat in my makeshift bed and closed my eyes despite the fact that rest was not consuming me.

About an hour later I was bored out of my mind so I got up and walked over to where her brother and Ian were sitting.

"Morning love," Ian said in a joking matter. I glared and looked over at my brother.

"What have you found?" I asked. They showed me the blue-prints of the main floor (they couldn't find any more than that) along with a list of employees and two or three pages about the purpose of Itex.

Itex was, apparently, a scientific lab doing research on genes and how we can better humanity through artificial selection.

We tried to look up the rest of the blue-prints but to no avail. Around an hour or so later we could here rustling and within a thirty minute period of time everyone was awake.

I stood up on a chair, "Everyone can I have your attention please? Thanks. So from this point forward we are going to take the Kabra's jet over to Death Valley. We can't make a fully rounded plan quite yet because we lack information. However we will continue to search on the plane and once we arrive in the United States. Please pack a small bag with your ABSOLUTE necessities and meet me back down here in an hour."

Once everyone left Amy hopped down from the chair and began to pack her own bag. I guess the family reunion was ending sooner than we thought.

"I admire your ability to take charge," was all I heard. I looked and saw Ian vanish out the door. Even that one sentence made hair stand up on her neck. This was going to be a long trip.


	9. And She Breaks

**Hehehehe...**

**Yes...Hello...**

***dodges flying tomatoes***

**Remember that time when I updated? Like, three months ago? Yeah... good times.**

** Ok, you guys don't have to forgive me at all. I have been super unreliable, with my past couple updates especially, and I understand that you guys are probably super frustrated. I am so sorry however. **

**Here is my update. This story is getting there. I won't quit on you now! Cross my heart.**

**Evan's POV:**

I took out my burn phone after Dan and Jonah had left for the kitchen. Hamilton had been occupying the bathroom so I was still careful. I hesitantly texted One of my dilemma, knowing he wouldn't like failure.

_**Working on Dan is hopeless. Too emotionally overwhelmed.**_

Only a small while later, the black screen buzzed to life and displayed a reassuring message. I sighed in relief. I was expecting to be shunned or worse.

_**Move to plan 7.1a**_

Fortunately, I turned off my phone _just _ as Hamilton came out of the bathroom.

"You coming bro?" asked the hulking teen. Evan nodded.

"Just a minute now, I left something in the bathroom and I was waiting for you to get out," I replied innocently. Completely buying it, Hamilton moved towards the door until he disappeared completely behind it. When I heard descending steps on the stairs, I put the plan into action.

Amy's POV:

I had completely packed all of my necessities into a small, blue, Jansport backpack. Packing was super easy since I had brought practically nothing other than the necessities to Ian's mansion to begin with. I took about half of the clothes I had available, a travel bag of toiletries, and my wallet (I almost didn't bring that considering how little money I had in the first place). I sneaked two wash cloths from the bathroom and packed a second pair of shoes. That was it. It all managed to fit just right in the backpack. The weight was a concern of mine, but it was lighter than expected and I deemed the weight a necessity. I traipsed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where my brother along with Jonah, Ian, and Allistair stood waiting. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Hamilton following close behind me. We were missing...

"Evan!" Dan called out frustratedly, before I could finish my train of thought. The ear-rattling scream for my boyfriend was followed by silence.

"Evan?!" I called out questioningly, becoming increasingly worried. When he didn't answer me and Dan gave one another a knowing look and we bolted for his room.

**Ian's POV:**

The two siblings looked at one another and ran for the steps. I didn't quite understand the looks they shared but I could take a pretty good guess. I followed behind. By the time I caught up, they had already invaded the room that Evan had shared with the other boys. The window was wide open, the expensive curtains didn't move at all due to the lack of wind, however it was painfully obvious that there had been a struggle. The covers on the bed were thrown off to one side or the other. Lamps were broken and the shards were scattered all over the tan carpet. Even one of the mahogany nightstands had been tipped over and was leaning precariously against the bed. Over to the left was the open closet door and Evan's suitcase lay wide open, half full.

I put my hand on Amy's shoulder in what was meant to be a comforting action, but the moment my hand made contact she tensed.

"Careful," I said lamely, referring to the glass shards strewed about, as she slowly made her way across the room towards the window. I almost walked in after her but a hand held me back. I turned to Dan giving me a disapproving look, so I stood back and watched her take tantalizingly slow, pained steps towards the open suitcase. I couldn't see her face as she looked around in it, before pulling something out.

She turned to us finally and what I saw broke my heart.

Amy looked at us passively, with almost no emotion, "No clues anywhere around here it seems. We better get a move on before they get one of us too." She tip-toed cautiously around the dangerous pieces of glass before reaching the door and walked out, not taking a look back before walking down the hall.

I looked at Dan for an explanation. That was _not _Amy. Amy would have broken down and cried, then justified it as healthy. Amy would have ran in for a hug, asked for protection. Amy would have shown grief, sadness, _anything_.

He looked at me as if to say later, but I could see a small flame of anger behind Dan's expression. He left the doorway and followed Amy's footsteps down to the kitchen.

I looked around the room once more before following the Cahill's with my eyes. And in that moment I made a silent vow. I was going to figure out what made Amelia Cahill so broken.

And then I was going to fix her.

**Nellie's POV**

This was the second day in solitary confinement all thanks to those lovely Vespers. Their hospitality was unrivaled really.

Each day, while I sat in an all-white lab room that reeked of antiseptics, a hand would push a small plate of microwaved who-knows-what through a cat door. I would inspect it as if I were _actually_ considering eating something that was probably drugged and/or poisoned out of a plastic dish. Then I would proceed to shove the still full dish off to the opposite corner of the room, closest to the door. I can't deny that I am not hungry, however living to see another day was more important to me than missing a few meals. When I get out of here, which I _will_, I will cook up a grand meal and the kids and I will sit around a the table and stuff their gobs like it was thanksgiving.

The kids. I frowned. I needed to get back to them. Who knows how they are fairing?

I tried to suppress the increasingly present maternal instinct that invaded my head. _These kids have done far more difficult things. They are Cahills! _

With that thought, I unwillingly submitted to a much needed nap, after two days without sleep. (What? Who knows what they were planning on doing while she was out?)

**Laura's POV:**

I was still fuming at the fact that my superior strength and athletic abilities had been voided by a simple knock-out gas. Don't get me wrong, that was two days ago, but Thomas had a thing with grudges.

How is Hamilton? Is he going to save me? My head filled with fantasies of damsel's in distress and knights in shining armor were interrupted by the sound of plastic sliding across the linolium tiles that covered the floor. I ran to the slop-in-a-box (hehe it almost rhymes) and put the plastic spork to my mouth. I guessed that, if I ended up passed out, then I would know not to take another bite. I think Hammy would be proud of my plan.

After finishing the food, I slid the away from myself and then proceeded to stretch, followed by my daily exercising routine.

Another thing the Thomas were known for.

**Dan's POV:**

I looked out the window of the _plane_. I mentally rebelled against Ian's constant nagging that this was indeed a _jet_ and that the term "plane" didn't do it justice.

It is a flying metal contraption and I will call it whatever I darn well please.

Pictures of Natalie's tanned skin and large amber eyes took over my mind. As clearly as if I had been talking to her only moments before, I recalled her voice, tinted by the British accent. But he also recalled her screams for help. And the gun held up to her head suddenly was too much and he barely managed to pull himself out of his reverie. Positives and negatives to having a photographic memory. Positives? Never study. Negatives? You can't get rid of dangerous formulas or plaguing memories.

I looked at my sister. How much she had changed over the course of the clue hunt. The surprise on Ian's face attested to that. Suddenly my eyes narrowed. He _shouldn't _be surprised. I found that my "over protective brother" mode was kicking in so I calmed myself down before I did something stupid.

I'm not going to lie. I love my sister. For too long we were all one another had. I act like the annoying younger brother who is disgusted by all this lovey-dovey stuff and hates his sister's motherly attitude but, especially during the clue hunt, I realized that she needed to be taken care of just as much as I. Second to Grace, she was the closest thing I had to a family and the fact that she was so broken made my blood boil. I knew she wouldn't enjoy having to clean up blood so I kept my feelings to myself and I moved over next to her. She poured herself over some building schematics, mumbling to herself and every once in a while, marking the white paper with a thin, red pen. She was drowning herself in work, trying to get her mind off of the cold emptyness that reality created. And I wasn't going to be the one to bring her attention to the nagging in her heart that she was no doubt feeling.

I looked over at Ian, who looked like he was going to make his way over to her. I gave him a warning look. He looked at me in confusion. I gave him a look that said _later_. His confused mask still remained.

That's when I remembered no one other than Amy could understand my silent conversations.

I looked at Amy warily, trying not to distract her, as I stood up once more and whispered to Ian, "After she sleeps."

**Ian's POV:**

I looked again at Amy who was two rows behind me, as I had been doing for the past hour and a half. Still awake.

Dangit.

I looked back down at the book I was "reading". In reality, I had just kept reading the same sentence over and over. I had given up trying to move any further in the novel and just opted for staring at the page as if it were blank, waiting for "forever" (five minutes) to look back at the red-haired beauty as she continued to mumble to herself.

Dan had told all of us to just leave her be, and let her figure out our plan on her own. Hamilton had a fit, claiming that it wasn't_ just _Evan who was missing. But Dan had managed to reason with him (reasoning with a Thomas? I never thought I would see the day) so they sat by idly while Amy dedicated endless hours to devise the perfect plan. I laid my head back and listened to the sounds of the wind riding up against the walls, interrupted by the occasional frustrated grunt from two seats behind.

Five minutes later I looked back and saw she was still awake. The pen in cap in her mouth as she narrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

It was adorable really.

I turned and faced forward once more. I was really worried about her. If the fact that Dan had gone to bed early just days ago wasn't a sign that the entirety of the Cahill family was going insane, Amy's lax expressions were.

Five minutes? Huh, time to check on Amy again.

I turned and saw her head slumped over her shoulder unceremoniously. I smiled despite myself and grabbed one of the plush pillows from beside me and walked over to her. Careful not to wake her, I delicately placed it in between her shoulder and her head. I walked over to Dan, who had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and shook him awake. I motioned over to Amy.

"Care to share?" my tone left no question as to what I was referring to.

"Well, Ian. I shouldn't _have _to share to _you_," Daniel sneered, "However, because you are being a completely ignorant armpit I will tell you." Armpit?  
>"That whole clue hunt was a wake up call for all of us, Amy especially. She has always been sensitive but that clue hunt made her think that her emotions were a weakness. However, she never really acted upon it until you," he poked me forcefully in the chest, "decided it would be funny to screw with my sister's heart. After that was when it finally hit her and she closed up. We all ended up pretty bad off because of the whole hunt but you especially hurt her."<p>

With each whispered word my heart sunk further and further until it hit rock bottom in my stomach. I wanted to kill whoever had hurt Amy that bad, never had I suspected it would be my own doing. I never realized how hard she had fallen for me. Nor did I realize the pieces that she shattered in to when I wasn't there to catch her.

I was sincerely beginning to doubt the possibility that I would be able to keep the promise I had made to her. Not because I didn't want to, but because of sheer impossibility.

**Evan's POV:**

I walked into Itex after a painfully long flight to Death Valley.

So appropriately named wouldn't you agree?

I greeted the receptionist, in which he responded by nodding his head solemnly before returning to his keyboard, no doubt creating fake I.D.s or printing off floor plans for the nearest building.

I walked up three flights of stairs before I reached the labs. I looked around to see Six and Four sitting in the rather large observation room, whose color schemed mimicked a polar bear. As the scent of chemicals hit my nose I shuddered, then began to breathe through my mouth.

I smiled as I looked into the one-way window that allowed us to spy on each of the kidnapped Cahills. One caught my eye specifically. The feisty nanny.

"Are we going to tell her?" I asked four, who shook his head.

"We are awaiting orders from Number One," he held out the burn phone that was currently in his hand.

No one ever saw Number One. We didn't know where he was located, not a name, not a face, nothing. It was all for the better I suppose, if one of us was captured we wouldn't be able to divulge information. But the yearning to see who I was working for was always there for me, for every one of us really. But we kept quiet and did what we were told. Because we did know one thing.

He was ruthless, and we were expendable.


End file.
